Highschool dxd : Cazadores de bugsters
by kalosleague
Summary: Cuando los bugsters unos virus virtuales empiezan a surgir e infectar a toda la humanidad 2 antiguas sacred gears conocidas como game drivers buscan a sus siguientes poseedores uno el fanatico de los videojuegos y pervertido por excelencia hyoudou issei y su compañero de clases el reservado pero excelente jugador shin tsukimura [issei:ex-aid,brave,lazer] [shin:genm,snipe,lazer]


**hola aqui kalos league con una nueva historia**

 **cabe aclarar que este fic sera isseixravel y ocxserafall**

 **y los riders son basados en ex-aid**

 **los riders de issei son ex-aid,brave y lazer pero principalmente ex aid**

 **mi oc shin tsukimura seran genm,snipe y lazer principalmente genm**

 **la simbologia**

 **LA-toda letra en mayuscula significa la voz de el que decia ataques y transformaciones en ex-aid**

 ***pensamiento***

 **\cambio de lugar\**

 **{transformacion}**

 **[ataque]**

 **bueno empecemos**

la cuidad de kuoh es una ciudad pacifica y rara vez habia un problema que alertaba a toda su poblacion pero el dia de hoy todo iba a cambiar pues la aparcion conocida como bugsters empezaban a propagarse y alertaban a todo el mundo y el el inframundo ,grigori y el cielo tambien se alertaban con ello pero siempre habian unos heroes que combatian el mal y traian la paz pero estos heroes eran muy distintos

todo comienza en una academia

chica1:vuelve aqui pedazo de pervertido-dijo la chica de un club de kendo tratando de atrapar aun chico castaño que traia un sosten blanco como la nieve en las manos-

el chico corrio por toda su escuela hasta que llego a su club

makoto:oye hyoudou llegas tarde-dijo el presidente del club de tecnologia y medicina el se parece a rito yukki -

issei:si lo se y mi gemelo pelinegro-dijo riendo y poniendose una bata de doctor-

makoto:shin esta probando una sacred gear-dijo serio-

(cabe aclarar que issei en este fic es un humano que tiene conocimiento de los demonios angeles y angeles caidos)

issei:y donde la encontraste -entrando al area de pruebas junto a makoto-

makoto:la encontre cuando explore el mundo de los demonios y son 2 y quiero que te pruebes la otra

issei:OK-dijo corriendo y poniendose el gamer driver-

shin:hola issei-dijo el otro portador de la gamer driver-

(shin es igual a issei es fisico solo que su cabello es negro y sus ojos azul oscuro)

issei-hola shin no te vi-rascandose la cabeza-

makoto:tengan ustdes dos -dandoles dos rider gashat-tengan unsenlos con sabiduria -poniendose del otro lado de la puerta-

issei,shin-ok-y ambos encienden los gashat-

shin:{MIGHTY ACTION X}-mientras aparecia la pantalla de juego solo que con colores entre negro y morado oscuro-...{HENSHIN}-mientras insertaba el gashat en el gamer driver-{GASHAT,LETS GAME ,METCHA GAME,MUTCHA GAME WHATS YOUR NAME IM A KAMEN RIDER}-mientras se transformaba en genm nivel 1

shin:-mientras se transformaba en genm nivel 1

issei:pfff...jajajajaja-cayendo al suelo de la risa-amigo das risa asi vestido-mirando a genm de pies a cabeza

genm/shin-tu lo harias mejor-dijo con voz desafiante-

issei-claro{MIGHTY ACTION X}-mientras aparecia la pantalla de juego solo que con colores mas vivos-...{HENSHIN}-mientras insertaba el gashat en el gamer driver-{GASHAT,LETS GAME,METCH AGAME,MUTCHA GAME WHATS YOUR NAME IM A KAMEN RIDER}-mientras se transformaba en ex-aid nivel 1-

genm/shin:pfff...jajajajajajaja -cayendo al suelo de la risa-y me llamabas ridiculo ami mirate tu

issei se miro en el espejo que habia en el cuarto y se puso a hacer un puchero y regañar a shin

sin duda era el nacimiento de 2 heroes

makoto:EUREKA sus sacred gears funcionan a la perfeccion -mirando a genm y ex-aid-

ex-aid/issei-y ahora que-dijo el rider-

makoto:ahora ...-escucha alarmas de la computadora-oh no son bugsters -mirando en el monitor un golem bugster-que esperan muevanse vallan VALLAN-sacando a patadas a ex-aid y genm-

\en un club de investigaciones ocultas\

una chica de buen cuerpo y de pelo rojo se encontraba sentada en su escritorio y junto a ella varias personas con cierta preocupacion en sus rostros

?:y que vamos a hacer con esos bugsters o como se llamen-dijo un chico rubio con muchos nervios a su hora de hablar-

?:que mas da equipo tendremos que enfrentar a esas bestias aunque fallemos en el intento por el clan gremory-dijo su lider con cierto orgullo y valentia en su voz-

?:HAI BOUCHOU

\tiempo despues\

se observaba a un grupo de varios adolescente siendo a punto de ser infectados por la bestia hasta que

?:oye detente ahi -dijo la chica de pelorojo-

el golem se detuvo y el grupo de adolescente aprovecharon a huir

?:en el nombre del clan gremory vas a desaparecer

\50 minutos despues\

todo el grupo se encontraba abatido y la mayoria no daba signos de vida y el golem estaba intacto

el grupo tenia la lucha perdida pero miraron que varios bloques de color morado y marron empezaron a aparecer en todo el sitio

shin/genm:preparate porque

issei/ex-aid:seras derrotado en una sola partida-dijo desafiante-

shin/genm:necesito mi gashacon breaker-mientras salia un pequeño martillo-

issei/ex-aid:y yo mi gashacon blade-mientras salia una pequeña espada-

shin/genm:issei acabemos con esto-dirigiendose a el golem-

?:issei-dijo la pelirroja muy extrañada-

issei/ex-aid:ok-corriendo tambien-

ambos golpearon y cortaron al golem hasta que ambos decidieron y lograron acabar con el golem

issei/ex-aid:[GASHAT!KIMEWAZA!CRITICAL BLADE B STRIKE]-mientras la espada se energizaba y cortaba al golem-

shin/gemn:[GASHAT!KIMEWAZA!CRITICAL HAMMER A STRIKE]-y el pequeño martillo se empezo a energizar y con eso aplasto al golem-

delante de ellos aparecio una pantalla con varios titulos pero el que se paro en ambos fue el de Migthy Action X y decia la frase LEVEL CLEAR .como cuando termina una batalla en ex-aid

shin/issei:{GASHUN!}-mientras extraian ambos su gashat

 **FIN DEL CAP 1**

 **AVANCE DEL CAP 2**

 _makoto:buen trabajo a ambos-mirando a shin e issei-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _?:te agradezco haber salvado a mi hermana_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _issei:a veces eres algo tsundere-abrazando a la avergonazada chica-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _?:mi nombre es..._

 ** _FIN DEL AVANCE_**


End file.
